Persistent
by xtruthisintheeyesx
Summary: Leslie Stephens is just your average student; smart, semi-popular, and friendly. Reid Garwin, well, he's a whole new story all together. Everyday Reid makes passes at her but what happens when Reid starts calling her his "chosen"? RGxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is quick little fic. that I got the idea for after I watched the movie again. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant

Persistent 

As soon as Professor Anderson dismissed us, I made a beeline for the door, down the hall, and to my locker.

"Hey Leslie I'll see you later" my friend Katharina shouted cheerily as she continued down the hall.

I turned back to my locker to continue getting my books for my homework later but I had this inexplicable feeling that someone might be watching me so hesitantly I looked to the left then the right but I saw no one, just students talking down the hall or visiting their own lockers.

I made a grab for my History book when it slipped to the ground, I picked it up and went to close my locker and unexpectedly a chill racked my spine. As I fastened the lock back on my locker the chill seemed to spread, tickling across my neck and up to my scalp, irritated with the feeling I rubbed at my neck and turned to continue on my way.

"Hello Leslie" came _his_ smug voice as I turned around clutching my textbooks to my chest.

I could barely control the urge to sneer, _'I almost got away'_ I thought ruefully as there before me stood Reid Garwin, Spencer Academy's resident womanizer and overall pain in my arse, "what do you want Reid?" I asked hoping to portray my disdain for him in one phrase.

In response he simply smirked and leaned one arm against my locker, effectively violating my personal bubble before replying, "no need to be feisty darling, I was just checking up on you, you were in such a rush after class" he responded with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

'You'd think you'd get the hint' I muttered before sliding away from my locker and making my way through the hall.

"Wait up!" he yelled jogging to catch up, which really wasn't hard with the length of his legs, now matching my strides he started again, "so I was thinking that after you get off work today we could go out or something, maybe go to Nicky's, get something to eat, then we could go back to my dorm" he said the last part with waggling eyebrows.

Disturbed I turned to him and seeing his smug look still in place, I smirked back at him, "that sounds like fun, around what time?" I said walking a foot or so closer.

"Huh?" he said eloquently, "I said what time, hot stuff?" I had to bit my cheek to prevent my barking laughter.

"Oh… yeah…um how about 8:30, I could just pick you up at your house, what's the address?" he asked producing a notebook and pencil from his backpack poised to copy the information.

I took another step closer, grasping his tie in my right hand and leaning into his left ear, "it's 317 Elm Street because if I ever went on a date with you it would be a nightmare" I uttered in a seductive whisper into his ear before continuing down the hall while leaving an open mouthed Reid in the middle of the hall.

000

"Man I'm heading out, enjoy stalking your never-will-be girlfriend" Pogue said giving my shoulder an appreciative clap before he exited _Joel's diner_.

I was used to it by now, the guy's remarks about my motives and actions towards Leslie so I took it all in stride and continued to watch on.

Leslie Stephens, one of the smartest and hottest girls at Spencer academy, continued on in her cleaning activities, wiping down the counter before refilling a man's cup of coffee on the other side of the diner.

She worked as a waitress here and it was my ritual every Wednesday to come in for a late lunch and watch her for a bit.

Today was especially busy as it was mid week and I watched in intrigue as her cappuccino colored legs hurried around to seat, serve, and wait on customers. I especially loved the look on her face when she had to wait on me; I wish I had a camera.

'Serves her right, the sneaky minx' I thought remembering our encounter in the hall earlier, watching as she carried a refill of coke to a teenage couple, 'oh but this isn't over yet' I thought again as I continued at my burger.

000

"Now class I want you to pay particular attention to the 120-180 B.C. period when studying for the exam for it will revolve around the writings and poetry of the Hellenistic Age as well as the Roman Empire now class is dismissed" Professor Anderson advised us as the class began to file out.

I was about 10 feet from the door when he motioned me over, "yes professor Anderson?" I asked curious as to what this was about.

His spectacle covered eyes looked upon mine, "yes Miss. Stephens, I wanted to talk to you about an assignment that I would like for you to, how should I say work your academic magic on" he said snapping the buckles on his briefcase.

"What type of assignment sir?" I asked anxious to know what this assignment was.

"I need you to tutor a student for this course, you see, they're struggling and as you know, I don't favor having any student failing my class" he said looking over the top of his thick glasses at me.

"Oh I'd be glad to help, who is it, David, Alan?" I asked already thinking of material in my head.

"No, I believe you're familiar with Reid Garwin if I'm correct?" my jaw almost unhinged to the floor.

"Reid Garwin, he does almost as well as Caleb" I said disbelievingly comparing Reid to his highly intelligent friend.

"Yes Miss. Stephens he was but lately his scores have been slipping drastically and he contacted me yesterday practically begging for a tutor, as a matter of fact he personally requested you for the job."

"He did, did he?" I asked desperately, curse that arrogant low life son of a…"

"Yes and I told him you'd be delighted to help a fellow student" he smiled, "so tomorrow at 4:30 you two are to meet for your first tutoring session and Miss. Stephens I know you'll do our fine institution proud" he proclaimed with a nod of the head before he left the classroom with a wave.

I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First I want to start off by saying thank you for author and story alerting, reviewing, and adding my story to your favorite list, it really means a lot to me. Now onto chapter 2, it's longer then chapter one, enjoy :)

Here we are Friday afternoon, my first tutoring session with Reid and I was already less than enthused.

000

This Morning

After Mrs. Clarins astronomy class I tracked him down in the hall talking to Caleb Danvers, jovially engaging one another in between classes when I walked up.

Caleb turned to me first, "hey Leslie how's it going?" he asked keeping a friendly smile on his face.

"Good Caleb, do you mind if I talk to Reid for a moment?" I asked motioning my head in the blonde's direction.

Caleb looked from me to Reid and back again, "yeah no problem, Reid I'll see you later" he finished patting Reid's shoulder before continuing down the hall.

I turned back to Reid and he was smirking at me again, "just couldn't wait to get me alone, could you?" he said suggestively pushing himself away from the wall and towards me.

I made a grimace, "Please, don't make me vomit, I just came to confirm our meeting for later" I said pointedly, "what room is your dorm?" I asked for future reference.

"We can't study in my room" he said hurriedly.

"Why can't we study in your dorm exactly?" I asked skeptically eyeing his expression.

"Well Tyler's having a party tonight and with all those people partying, the loud music, and so on, we would never get any hard work done" he explained simply.

With a scowl, I inwardly thought out the possible repercussions for not starting our tutoring tonight; Mr. Anderson would be disappointed as well as the provost, and I'll be held liable for dopey here failing.

I advanced on him, pulling the collar of his button down tightly in my grasp, I had enough of this crap, "listen here Reid and you listen good, I will not be responsible for your illiterate arse failing so you better find a solution to this study location fast or you will not like the consequences" I finished flashing him a menacing glare.

Reid actually looked a bit surprised momentarily before I felt an arm circle my waist and bring me closer to him, "consequences huh, would they involve a bit of paddling?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively once again.

Struggling against him until he released me he chuckled before continuing, "anyway before you went Miss. Mayhem on me, I was about to say I have a place where we can study and it's quiet and we'll be able to get work done" he declared triumphantly.

"Where?" I asked crossing my arms and looking up at him.

"My house of course" he said as if it should be obvious.

There was no way in the seventh layer of hell I was going to Reid's house, alone, at night, in god knows where.

000

So of course here I was at 6:30 at night, on a private road, in the middle of Ipswich, parking my car in front of a luxurious mansion, also known as Reid's house.

'I can't believe I'm here doing this' was all I could think as I made the trek from my car up the path to the front door. Even I had to admit it was a nice property and nice house as I observed the grounds during my walk up.

The lawn was a vivid forest green, even in the setting sun, and perfectly manicured with a three tier fountain languidly spilling water down its sides more towards the front of the house. The house itself was a sandy off-white color with aged vines twining merrily across it's flat edges before stopping at the four columns, one's that held up the owning of the entrance of which I was now at.

Adjusting the bag held on my left shoulder, my right hand stretched forward to ring the doorbell, after about half a minute or so I heard the familiar noise of latches unlocking and then the door proceeding to open.

In the entryway of the door stood Mr. Reid Garwin, dressed in a red silk smoking jacket, black slacks, and matching black loafers and tamed hair looking for all the world to see like a reject Hugh Hefner.

"Hello darling, I've been expecting you" he purred opening the door wider, "come on in" he gestured with his arm.

For a moment I stared at him before going in but not before making a remark, "you know Reid, I think Halloween passed a few months ago" I said in reference to his attire, trying with effort not to laugh.

He glared at me mockingly but before he could retort a woman's voice resounded from somewhere in the house.

"Reid dear, is someone at the door?" a voice called out sweetly, the soft clack of heels echoing her voice.

Reid looked in the direction of the voice before motioning for me to follow him, "yes mom, we're coming into the kitchen right now" he replied walking forward towards a marbled hall.

Walking through, I could see that the decorum of the home was dressed in a romanticism style, with old paintings of plump woman elegantly ornamenting the walls and crème colored wall paper to finish.

"There you are, who's your friend?" that same voice asked as I looked into the spacious room that I identified as the kitchen.

"Mom this is Leslie, Leslie this is my mom Samantha" Reid introduced as the woman smiled in greeting.

I waved back in acknowledgment, "good evening Mrs. Garwin" I greeted kindly.

"Oh hello, ah and this is Reid's father, Reese" she added motioning to the man closing the refrigerator.

"Hello" he said kindly before standing next to his wife.

Looking at them I was amazed, they were two fairly attractive people who unfortunately had a rotten apple for a son.

His mother was about my height with corn-silk blond hair and baby blue eyes while his father was tall and muscular but not in the bulging kind of way with dark hair and cerulean eyes.

"So you guys are doing some studying tonight, huh?" his father asked resting an arm around Mrs. Garwin's waist.

We both nodded our heads in unison, unintentionally I assure you, but at least we wouldn't be alone and his parents would be there to somewhat supervise.

"Well we're off" Mrs. Garwin announced as her husband slipped her coat over her shoulders, spoke to soon I see, "We'll be at the Parkinson's and we won't be back till later, there's some food in the fridge and we have our cells so don't hesitate to call if you need us" she shouted back as they exited the room, leaving me and the devil alone.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave" Reid said turning to me with a smirk on his face.

000

After about 5-10 minutes of fighting and threatening, I was able to get Reid to sit down and get to work.

"Alright since we've finished learning about Xenophanes, let's move onto the Apollonius of Rhodes, where's your study packet?" I asked noticing the material was missing from the stack of papers on the coffee table.

With furrowed brows, Reid filtered through his book and the pile of papers on the table and when he came up with nothing declared, "I think it's in my room, I'll be right back" with that he jumped up and made his way out of my sight.

15 minutes passed and Reid still wasn't back and that thought made me very weary, he was the type of guy that could cause a lot of mischief with that much time on their hands, "Reid, what's taking so long?" I yelled, making my way through the hallway.

It was silent for a moment before he responded, "I can't find it anywhere, could you come up and help me?"

I scowled again and then let out an exasperated breath, 'the sooner we find the book, the sooner I can get out of here' I reasoned with myself as I found the stairs and began to climb them rapidly.

My movements were suddenly stilted as I was engulfed in darkness, the power went out and the staircase was shrouded in darkness, 'great' I thought; 'now I'm going to die in Reid Garwin's house from a freak staircase accident.

"Leslie?" I heard Reid call out before a spot of light shined my way, "there you are" he said walking leisurely down the stairs to me while keeping the flashlight aimed at his feet, "just follow me and watch your step, we wouldn't want those pretty little legs to get broken" I just glared at his back as I followed.

Coming through his door he gave out instructions, "okay I'm going to check the closet, can you check the shelves by my bed please?" I nodded my head before making my way to the shelves in question.

Looking around, even I had to admit that he had a nice room, aside from the car girl posters on the far wall. The whole of the room was a calming shade of glaucous and black and the linen of the queen size bed was a dark sea foam color.

The shelf I was currently investigating was lined with books, magazines, and DVDs. Bending over to examine the movie titles on the last shelf out of sheer curiosity; I had this feeling of chills racking my spine and up to my scalp.

Slightly bothered, I rubbed at my neck and straightened up and the feeling seemed to intensify, "found it" I turned in bewilderment at Reid's proximity, when had he moved behind me?

"Tricky little thing, it was in the closet" he explained waving the packet for emphasis.

"That's good, now we can head back down stairs and finish studying so I can get going" I finished while making my way towards the door, unfortunately Reid blocked my path before I could get even four feet.

"What's the rush?" he asked moved forward towards me, effectively making me back up with his movements, " let's take a break and relax" he said slowly, smirking as the back of my knees tapped the edge of his bed.

Having a good idea of where this was heading, I pushed against him, "Reid we really need to finish your studying" I reiterated in a stern tone and damn him he was smirking again.

"Come on Les" he said taking my hands from his chest and easily setting me down on his comforter, "lighten up" he said leaning in.

Reid was acting so childish and inappropriate that at this point it was getting ridiculous, "Reid seriously, get off of me" I said annoyed that he had me pinned underneath him on the bed.

Maybe it was just me but the atmosphere at that point seemed to change, with his nose buried in my hair, Reid's grip on my wrists seemed to tighten and he burrowed his head further into my hair.

"Seriously Reid, stop!" this was really taking a turn for the worst and I needed to get out now but Reid was like dead weight on top of me and his grip was a vice on my wrists.

"Reid you're hurting me stop!" I cried out feeling sharp pains dissolve across my arms but it was like he didn't even hear me and moved his nose from my hair to the side of my neck, sniffing the flesh there.

A strong sense of dread seemed to creep into my stomach as the realization of what was possibly happening filled my thoughts. 'How could I have been so stupid?' I thought as I continued to protest on deaf ears, a girl going to a guy's house alone and then going into his room to look for his "lost" book, I should have known.

"Please…let me go" I screamed desperately as I felt my eyes get a bit misty, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Reid what the hell is going on in here?" it was a girl with wavy blond hair and an angry expression but still Reid continued on with his…sniffing, on the side of my neck, ignoring the girl's question.

She stomped with purpose over to Reid's form, "Ordeno las energías de thy" she recited and like magic Reid clutched his hands to his head, effectively releasing me, and collapsed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked looking over at me with a concerned expression.

For a moment I didn't move, I was stuck still in shock before my instincts kicked in and I jumped up, ran for the door, and relied on blurry eyes to get me down the now lit staircase and out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all, here's chapter 3 and I just wanted to say again thank you for story and author alerting, reviewing, and for reading this story, it really means a lot to me. Now on with the chapter, hope you enjoy :)

Monday morning came faster then maybe I was hoping it would with good reason.

I'd decided to go to class later then my usual to avoid a run in with Reid but that didn't help the feeling of paranoia as I made my way through the halls, looking left and right with each passing corridor.

It just didn't make much sense to me; I mean I knew Reid was an insistent, arrogant, womanizer but to force himself on me? Unbelievable.

As the door to Mr. Anderson's class came into my view, some of my anxiety settled thankfully before I entered and made my way over to the professor's desk.

"Ah Ms. Stephens, can I help you with something?" he asked as he started depositing books from his bag onto the surface of the desk.

"Yes I was wondering if you had an extra copy of our textbook, I left my at home" I asked looking at the stack of books towering over the edge of his desk.

"I may have a copy or two around but Ms. Stephens I see that your text is already at your seat waiting for you" he prompted motioning his head in the direction behind my head.

Following his line of sight, my usual spot came into my vision and sure enough my book was sitting atop the surface waiting for me but that wasn't the only thing or should I say who was waiting there.

Reluctantly my gaze met with Reid's prying eyes from his spot in the seat next to where the book was.

"I see, thank you professor" I said in quick thanks followed by a heavy sigh as I made my way over to my seat.

Once again I was appalled at Reid, from the point at Mr. Anderson's desk to the set of stairs up to my seat, he stared on unabashedly as if everything was fine between us, heck when has it ever been?

Finally making it there, I pulled my seat back while reaching for my book as I tried to ignore Reid, it's not as easy as it sounds, "hey Leslie, about the other day I just wanted to say…" he started but before he could finish my back was turned and I was at the stairs, moving to a higher set of seats.

000

"Man do you really think this is going to work?" Tyler asked in a skeptical tone as we settled into our new seats for the day.

"For the tenth time, I don't know, I hope it does" I asked unsure of the answer myself as I set Leslie's book onto the table.

"You really must have screwed up this time "Tyler remarked as he still skimmed through his book.

"No I just…marginally screwed up, all I have to do is return her book, apologize, and the Garwin charm will mend the rest" I said confidently resting my tired head on my arms as I sat ready to wait.

Staring at the door, I caught on right away when she walked in and went to Mr. Anderson's desk, I wasn't sure what she asked him but I think I got the jest when I saw her look at her book then at me.

She was trying hard to control her frustration; I could tell by the way she avoided making eye contact as she took the stairs to her seat.

As she started getting settled I figured it was now or never, "hey Leslie, about the other day I just wanted to say…" I started but then I was talking to air before I could even get out the word sorry.

Watching on, I realized who she was going to carouse with and I can assure you that I wasn't happy.

000

I thanked my lucky stars that someone I knew was here so that I could move without risk of Reid following me, I thought as I moved a couple rows up.

"Hey Eric" I said walking to the edge of the desk while trying to rouse the boy's attention.

Turning around from talking to his friend Andy Eric looked up at me, "oh hey Leslie, what's up?"

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys today?" I asked anxious to know if they'd let me sit there or not.

"Of course, come on over" he said with a smile as they scooted over to make room for me.

000

I don't know what it was but somewhere in my head a voice was steadily increasing in a chant of, 'competition' and I openly stared at that douche bag Eric and his sidekick in stupidity Andy with _my _girl.

It cracks me up that the girl's, including Leslie, think I'm this womanizing jerk off who hooks up with every girl I can get my hands on when in reality it's them, Eric in particular.

His method was just a bit more conniving; he earns the trust of these girls then once he gets what he wants, moves to the next one and I'd be damned if he did that to Leslie.

I'd probably never admit it but I was jealous as class started picking up and Leslie shared a cheerful and involved discussion with the douche, his fluorescent white smile emphasized by the sepia hue of his skin and his golden-colored snake eyes coaxed her in.

'Well I'll just have to catch her after class' I figured as Mr. Anderson continued to drone on about a war or something or other for another 45 minutes of class.

000

As class ended, I left in one of the first groups out the door in a plan to get Leslie alone in the hall once everyone had cleared out.

Standing by some random lockers, I pushed forward as she emerged out the door and continued down the hall, I had the intention of following behind but apparently two crash test dummies had a different idea.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Garwin?" a nasty voice asked as I was stopped between a douche sandwich.

"I don't know, wherever I feel like so leave me alone I'm not interested, I like girls Eric" I added with a smirk as I attempted to sidestep him.

Unfortunately they kept me blocked, "Very funny you freak and we're here to warn you to stay away from Leslie" he commanded while folding his arms in what was supposed to be an intimidating manner.

I laughed as I looked him over skeptically, "hate to break it to you Eric my boy but I'm not going to stay away from her and I have free range of whatever girl I want" stepping up closer I said condescendingly, "don't be mad just because she might want to give it to me and not your punk arse, so run along and find one of your barbies to play with."

That last part really rattled his cage I figured as he slammed me against the previous lockers, "please, with your scrawny arse, at least I can get a girl willingly and I don't have to force myself into her pants" I couldn't help but feel surprised, how did he know about what happened?

An evil smirk adorned his features, "oh yeah, we know about you, and we're watching so you better watch your back Garwin because when the chance presents itself, your hide is mine" he promised as he and his cronnie descended down the hall.

000

"Hey man I got your call, what's up?" Caleb asked as he led the way down the dark winding staircase of his father's place.

After school I headed over for answers, I needed to figure out this connection…this pull that I had to Leslie before I did something else insane.

"I need you to look something up in the book, some symptoms" I requested as we made it downstairs and Caleb summoned the book.

"What kind of symptoms, are they related to side effects of your ascension?" Caleb asked scrutinizing my face as if looking for physical signs.

"No not that, it's more of a behavioral thing" I said running a hand through my already mussed hair.

"Oh finally trying to figure out your acts of juvenile delinquency are we?" Caleb joked with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha, very funny but no it's about Leslie" I said quietly as Caleb sifted through the pages.

"Leslie eh, what did you do now?" he asked giving me a sideways critical eye.

"Well we were at my house studying and we went into my room to find a study packet and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor feeling like an axe split my brain" I explained with furrowed brows.

"Do you remember anything from when you were up there besides looking for the packet, something you said or did to Leslie?" Caleb asked as he squinted at some selected pages.

Considering his question, I tried to remember through the fog in my brain, " well I remember that she smelled amazing, it was like fresh apricots and some kind of perfume but Megan did say something" I said with a grimace at the memory.

"What, what did Meg say?" Caleb asked now looking at me intently while taking a seat on one of the stone slabs making up our usual circle.

Taking a seat myself with a sigh, "well she kind of said that I…forced myself on her" I said looking off, part way embarrassed/ashamed for the first time in a while.

"You what?" Caleb asked with wide eyes in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't know, she said I was all over Leslie, like I was possessed and when she tried to get me to get off of her I wouldn't move, she had to use the stability spell on me Caleb" I said his name at the end to emphasize the importance of the situation.

Caleb shook his head in response with a whistle, "man this is really serious let me check something" he said flipping to one of the last chapters in the book.

"I don't know Caleb, something with her, Leslie she's different…at first I thought, 'she'd be good to have a go with' but now I like her and I want to try to date her or something like that" I said running my hands across my face feeling confused about the situation.

Caleb stayed silent for a few more minutes before exclaiming, 'I found it!'

"You found what exactly?" I asked with furrowing my brows at his studious facial expression.

"The reason you have this, should we say, hunger for Leslie" he replied with a new found sense of understanding in his voice.

Looking at him I waited for the answer, "Leslie Stephens may be your chosen Mr. Garwin".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you readers again for all your support, I'm glad that you seem to enjoy the story. Here is finally chapter 4

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays : ]

"Tell me again why we're here?" I asked still kicking myself for letting Katharina drag me _here_ of all places.

Smiling over her shoulder at me, "Oh Leslie come on, this will be fun I promise, plus who wouldn't want to see a bunch of hot guys with their shirts off?" she reasoned with a mischievous wink as we continued through the gymnasium doors.

I wanted say,' _me, I don't as long as Reid Garwin is around_' but instead I continued on beside Kat as we entered Spenser's gymnasium, where the district semi-finals for the men's swimming team was taking place against Haverhill, their biggest rivals.

Walking towards the rows of bleachers, the place was packed with students from both schools as they talked loudly and looked for seats in the already packed home section; all the while the competing teams were warming up.

"Do you see the girls Les?" Kat asked standing on her tippy toes to peer into the crowd for the group of five that we were supposed to be meeting up with.

"No but I think they may be over on the left, let's go check" I suggested as we continued to make our way through the hoards of overzealous students as they began rooting and booing for the according teams.

"Hey I think that's th…" it started to come out of my mouth before I stepped wrong over a puddle of water and tripped on the cold asphalt surrounding the pool.

I had dropped my books from my last class and in embarrassment I looked around, thankfully no one saw me or at least I thought they didn't.

"Wow you took a nasty spill there, here let me help you" I look up to my left and a half-naked knight stood before me, offering a hand to get up.

I starred up at him and his offered hand for a few moments skeptically, for I had never seen him before; a tall muscular frame equipped with a nice set of shoulders, chocolate brown locks, and a friendly smile looked back at me as I sat blinking on the ground.

"Are you okay, you didn't twist anything did you?" he asked kneeling down and taking a long look into my brown eyes with his concerned green one's, "try standing on it" he advised finally lifting me by the elbow as he gathered my books in his other hand.

Getting up and realizing that Kat was no longer with me I caught my bearings again, "it's fine and thanks, you really didn't have to do that" I emphasized as I took my stuff from him.

The mystery knight smiled again and raised a brow at me, "it was no problem really and what kind of guy would I be if I didn't help up a young lady?" I couldn't help but laugh at his expression as I thought it over.

"I suppose you're right, thanks again" I said before starting off to find a seat before I could do something else embarrassing.

"Wait a minute" the shirtless gentleman called as he caught up to me, "you left this back there" he said handing over one of the papers that had slipped out of my book.

Taking the paper and stuffing it away I looked up at him again, "thanks again, I guess" I said feeling award once again for having him save me and I didn't even know his name.

"No problem, oh and I'm Steven by the way" he supplied as he offered his hand in greeting.

"Leslie, nice to meet you" I replied while shaking his hand before hearing someone that sounded familiarly like Kat calling me from the stands, "look I have to go but good luck out there and thanks again" I said with one last smile before taking off in search of my friends.

"COME ON GUYS, YOU CAN DO THIS!" the fanatics who were sitting a row down from us shouting, as they rattled there pom-poms and stomped the metal frame below them while the breast stroke contestants started off on their second relay.

"So Leslie, who was that gorgeous male specimen you were talking to earlier?" Kat asked trying her hardest to sound nonchalant as she watched me and the game from the corner of her eye.

I didn't bother to turn my head as I looked at her from the corner of my own eye, "just some guy who helped me when I feel because my own best friend ditched me" I supplied with an accusatory tone.

Turning fully now, Kat puffed up, "Les I didn't know you weren't following until I was already at my seat and don't pretend to be mad at me missy" she started with a smirk, "you know you enjoyed having a hot guy fawning over you, shoot he was so hot I would have faked a fall just to get him over there" she admitted while waggling her brows.

"Yes I'm sure you would Kat" I laughed as we continued to watch as Erin lost the second heat, thus putting Spenser behind in points.

"I can't believe that dumbass Erin, he just put us behind" Tyler shouted as the next batch of guys got ready at the starting mark.

"Calm down baby boy, it's all minor details, once we get in there we'll level out the field and then we'll crush 'um" I said as I took up a spot against the railings, just waiting for my turn up.

"Hey man how you holding up after yesterday?" Caleb asked coming over with his goggles adjusted around his neck.

I looked tiredly up at him, "Okay I guess, I just don't know how I'm going to convince her is all, it's not exactly a secret that she hates me" I emphasized as I lifted my sweatshirt over my head.

Caleb shook his own head at my statement, "I don't know Reid, I don't think she hates you per-se" he said trying to be helpful.

"Really because I think she made it very clear when she said, 'Reid I hate you', so I'm not exactly getting my hopes up on the prospect".

Sighing, Caleb rubbed the side of his face and judging by his expression, he was trying to come up with a plan.

"I got it" he began almost to himself as he rattled off an idea, "how about I talk to her and see if I can work something out between you two?" he suggested as his new plan lit up his eyes.

I stood there considering it for a moment, in my head I figured that Caleb talking to her, especially about my intentions with her, would only ruin my non-existent chance but then I thought, 'what the hell, it can't hurt' because for some odd reason, she had a friendly spot for the leader of our little coven.

"Sure, go for it" I okayed before stepping out of my sweatpants and up to the starting point.

"Next up is the 100 meter relay, all swimmers approach your marks" the announcer called as various competitors stepped up to their positions.

It was an interesting experience for me since I had never been to a swimming event before and I was excited to see how it would heat up since it was coming down to the wire, that was until I noticed my good friend Reid.

Thinking about it, I really don't know how I didn't notice him before because there he was, taking his position at the ledge where Spenser's lane was assigned. He actually stuck out like a sore thumb as compared to the other swimmers, his dirty blond hair was shielded by a dark blue swim cap and mid-thigh length swim trunks fitted the waist of his lithe frame.

Something that surprised me the most though were the tattoos, a lot of tattoos.

From where I sat, I could only make out two or three but I had to admit I was intrigued. I mean maybe it's stupid for me to be surprised by the fact that, Reid 'bad boy' Garwin was covered in tattoos but I had never seen him half naked before and I honestly I wasn't planning on it again anytime soon.

Finally the swimmers hoped into the pool to take up their places before the actual event started; I looked up to see if Reid would have an intense focus on his face or if he would approach the task with his trademark nonchalance but surprisingly he was neither.

Instead as I looked up, he was making direct eye contact with me from across the pool all the way to the bleachers.

An odd thrill shivered my spine as a silent gasp passed my lips, 'how did he even see me, from way over there no less?' was the only thing running through my mind as our stare stayed connected for a few more seconds.

As the seconds seemed to slide by, my stare gradually turned into a glare and Reid, seemingly unfazed by my expression, winked in return as the corner of his mouth turned up into a pleased smirk.

Turning back to my friends with an indignant huff, I realized that in between watching the previous swim and glaring at Reid, Kat had taken on a visitor of the male gender.

I smiled to myself at seeing the friendly boy carrying on with their conversation, all the while staring admiringly at Kat as she smiled in turn but I couldn't help but be a bit envious of her at the same time.

Katharina was a beautiful Latina, with curly black hair almost going down her back and she definitely wasn't ugly, so the fact that guys practically fell at her feet was a given and she could have any of them that she wanted.

Sighing I turned back to the event; I guess you could say I envied Kat's position, she had a collection of attractive, fun, and humble guys waiting to be with her, while I on the other hand, attracted nut jobs and imbeciles such as Reid Garwin like a magnet.

"Now swimming in the 100 meter heats, for Spenser academy is Reid Garwin and for Haverhill academy, Steven Cole" the announcer started and I looked over in shock.

I wasn't aware that Steven was from the other school; I had just assumed that he went to ours and that I had just never noticed him before but with this newly acquired information, I knew this round would be an interesting one.

The ring of the official's air gun ran through the air as flesh hit water to signify the beginning of the race. Knowing that it wasn't just Spenser vs. Haverhill anymore, I secretly began rooting for the opposing team.

The start was even, both swimmers having taken even strokes through the blue water as they set their individual paces, while getting across the vast pool.

The race didn't start to really pick up until the relay back, Steven took a strong push off the wall and just went for it, my smile broadened at the sight while the other occupants of our bleachers booed in protest. The idea of congratulating Steven after the race swarmed in my head at the thought of him winning the competition, so I just kept my fingers crossed that Haverhill could pull through.

I really must have spoken too soon because at the end of the second relay, beginning of the third, Reid got a good push from the wall and he just let the length of his legs and long, powerful strokes of his arms do the work and he was slowly catching up to Steven, to the point where they were now neck and neck.

I stood from my seat with baited breath as I witnessed the raging battle between the two from the opposite lanes, each pushing forward with effort to out due the other; it was glory, bragging, and dominant school pride on the line as they both put all they had in that pool.

This was it, the final stretch, the crowd's on each side were screaming and bustling much like spectator's at a horse race as the two kept tied and it was anyone's game but at the last minute, an extra push in the blonde swimmer's stride elevated him into getting to the wall first.

I sat down with a small scowl as the crowd around me exploded with leaping joy, for Mr. Garwin had set Spenser up for a potential win.

The banner toting fans of Spenser outside in the parking lot after the meet told of the winning team for whoever cared to see as we stood by my car, waiting for the last of the parade to leave before going ourselves.

Cat calls and whistles signified the exit of the sons of Ipswich as the locker room doors banged loudly behind them, upon greeting their appreciative fans and groupies.

"So Reid did a good job, wouldn't you say Les?" Kat asked suddenly as she motioned her head toward the boys signing autographs.

Turning halfway to see the boy in question signing the swim cap of a starry eyed girl, "If you say so but I still think he cheated, I mean how does someone just get an extra push out of nowhere, there isn't a wave in sight in that pool Kat, this isn't the ocean!" I argued about our 'miraculous win'.

Kat looked at me and seemed to consider my point but before she could respond, Caleb came over, "hi ladies" he said with a friendly smile at us.

"Hey Caleb what's up, oh and by the way good job in that last round" I said smiling back.

"Thanks and nothing much but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second" he said seeming to have something important to say to me.

"No problem, Les I'll catch up with you later, see you Caleb" Kat said taking off to run after our friends.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I asked looking at his face for an indication of what it may be.

"Well I was just going to ask if you could help me with this assignment for astronomy class that is due Monday because I'm completely lost" he said helplessly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression, "I thought you were the star of the class Mr. Danvers" I joked taking on a stern voice.

He laughed back, "I was until we started learning about the theory and formulation of matter but do you think you can help me?" he asked looking at me with a puppy dog pout.

Sighing dramatically, "I guess I could help those in need, I suppose" I said in a bored drawl as I examined my nails.

Laughing heartily now, he thanked me, "thanks Leslie it really means a lot, oh and here is my address" he handed me the paper with directions on it.

"Alright, later around 5 sound good?" I asked stuffing the paper into my shoulder bag.

"5 is perfect, see you then" he said before walking off.

What Leslie failed to notice, was a certain blonde was watching the exchange in the background with critical eyes the entire time she and Caleb had arranged their little meeting of the minds.

Cruising up the drive in my white Volvo, I realized that all the named; _'sons of Ipswich'_ were definitely equipped with old money.

Exiting my vehicle and walking up the cemented path towards the house, I observed that Caleb's house was very similar to Reid's, just a tad bigger. Azaleas and white roses guided the path up to the estate that resembled one out of a classic novel, with its romantic architecture and haunting aura, I had to admit that it was absolutely beautiful.

Finally stepping up to the entrance, I knocked and waited. A few moments later the door began to crack open and Caleb stood there smiling, "hey Leslie, come on in" he welcomed as he gestured me into his home.

Walking through, the inside only got more interesting. The interior of the house was dark from the thick velvet curtains that were pulled close during the day and there seemed to be about 100-200 various artifacts and leopard taxidermies littered about the main part of the house.

"Please excuse the décor, my mother is a bit…eccentric" he said gesturing about to the items.

"Caleb who's here?" a lone voice called out from the other room as we continued on, "come to mother, she wants to see her baby and his friend" the woman continued in a slurred drawl.

Stepping into the entrance of the parlor, where his mother was seated, Caleb started, "mom this is Leslie, she's here to study with me, will you be okay on your own?" Caleb asked with concern laced in his tone.

Looking across the fireplace and over to a straight-back arm chair, my eyes settled on the frail occupant settled in it as her glassy eyes examined us through the firelight and a glass.

"Caleb I'm not a child, I can take care of myself and it's nice to meet you Leslie" she said nodding her head to me before turning back to Caleb, "god, you look so much like your father standing like that" she started before fading off and returning her long stare into the lively flames in the grate.

"Alright so chapter 23, the big dipper" I started as we reached 45 minutes into our study session in a near-by office study.

"How about a break?" Caleb started as he ruffled the hair at the back of his head with a tired expression painting his features.

Looking over, a small smile passed my lips at his request, "okay sure, we can take 20 for break" I allowed as I saved my page.

Standing and stretching, Caleb turned to the bookshelf as I took a sip of my water bottle, "hey Leslie do you mind if we talk about something kind of…personal?" Caleb suddenly blurted as he firmly gripped a tattered book in the crook of his arm.

My eyes widened suddenly at his outburst and even more at his words; 'personal' what did he mean by that?

"Uh, yeah I guess, what's on your mind?" I encouraged as he took a seat across from me.

Sighing he looked down before looking me in the eyes, "alright so don't get mad but Reid told me about what happened at his house last week" he exclaimed and closed his eyes, ready for a verbal lashing and rightly so.

I was mortified, what was this, some sort of sick game between these boys…who could lay the most girls by the end of the school year? I suddenly felt very ill and…violated.

Jumping up and pointing an accusing finger, "Listen here you casa nova jerk-off I…" but before I could get in a steady rant, the door to the study opened.

I think I died then, I'd heard that saying, 'life is hell' plenty of times before in my life but today was when I truly learned the meaning of it because walking through that door was Reid Garwin.

The blond looked slightly taken aback as he eyed the situation; my standing angrily with a figure pointed in his best friend's face and Caleb starring between myself and him with surprised eyes.

Suddenly realizing that I was outnumbered, my instincts went into survivor mode; I looked down at the desk before me and grabbed the first thing that I could find as a weapon, a letter opener.

Wielding the object in a manner much like a mugger in an abandoned alley I swung it about, "you listen here scumbags, I don't know what's going on here but somebody better start explaining before I start doing more slashing then Jason Voorhees" I warned as both boys eyed me more curiously then worried.

"Okay, alright, I'll start" Caleb began, " see that book right here" he gestured to the text on the other side of the desk from me, "it can explain what I wanted to tell you about Reid, if I can show you it, it will all make more sense" he reasoned as I stared between the two.

I was still a bit skeptical but Caleb was always trust worry in the past and a nice guy so I agreed to him showing the book with a nod of the head.

Picking up the literature he rapidly flipped through the pages, seemingly in his element as Reid and I stared at each other; my usual death glare was in place but his expression was different, not a snarky smirk or smartass quirk…no something was different.

"Here it is" Caleb declared as he stood, "first, what I'm about to tell you is sacred, it goes against all our laws for outsiders to know but really, once you find out your involvement in this, it will be okay".

"Caleb what are you talking about?" I asked as I set the opener back on the desk, "What laws and what do you mean, 'my involvement?" I was so confused.

"Well this book I have here" he gestured to it, "is called the Book of Damnation and for us, the sons of Ipswich, it is somewhat of a manual about our…shall we say abilities and courses that accompany those abilities" he started as he stared back at me.

"You see back in 17th century Salem, there were four families who had a key hand in developing what Massachusetts is today but they had to join together in secret" he then read from the text, _"the settlers were afraid and they hunted those who they suspected had the 'power', the four of us; Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms, had to form the secret society, the Covenant"_.

I looked on still thoroughly confused, "what does that mean Caleb?" I looked between him and a now seated Reid, who seemed to be staring at me like he was thinking about something difficult.

"Leslie, the Covenant in basic terms is us; Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and I we're…warlocks" he said seriously.

It got quiet and I could've sworn a bit colder in the few minutes after the words from Caleb's mouth settled into the air, 'warlocks?' it was a bit farfetched and very hard to believe.

"Honestly Caleb, it's not exactly the best time for ghost stories, what was all that about?" I asked still trying to get down to the bottom of things.

"He's telling the truth and I know it's hard to believe but this is what we are, it's in our blood, and it's part of our history" Reid explained as if that would clarify everything.

More minutes passed and I ended up coming to the realization that, judging by the looks on their faces that they were serious, " I just don't get this, what do you guys go around like Harry Potter with wands or something" they chuckled at that, "can one of you show me this 'power' as proof or something?" I asked taking a seat; this was just too much to accept all at one time.

Suddenly the room got extremely dark, pitch black, to where nothing was visible in front of me, "guys, I think the power went out" getting no answer I began to panic, "guys?"

With a loud crack, the vacant fireplace lit with a roaring flame that bathed the room in a bright and flicking eerie glow, no Caleb or Reid in sight.

Standing I looked around the desk, underneath, behind it but there was nothing and I was genuinely getting scared.

Looking from left to right and hugging my arms, I backed my way to the door, all the while scanning the room, "Hey Leslie up here" Reid's voice suddenly called out to me.

"Who said that?" I asked looking into the flickering shadows.

"It's me babe, look up" Reid insisted and I looked up and what I saw made my heart skip several beats.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I looked up to see that above the room, Reid and Caleb were suspended in mid air and staring down at me with jubilant smiles.

"Get down here already" I insisted clutching my chest as they both slowly suspended down from the air and the lights came back on.

Caleb went over to retrieve his book as he touched the floor first and Reid stood not far from me as he settled with a twinkle in his eye, as he looked at me, "so what do you think?" he started as a smirk began to take shape on his pink lips.

Looking around and taking in a breath of air, I closed my eyes, "this whole thing is of course, a whole new concept to try and consider "I started, "but what I don't get is, what does this have to do with me?" I asked still confused as to my involvement in the equation.

Silently, the two boys exchanged knowing glances before Caleb explained, "Well Leslie, we have reason to believe that you are Reid's chosen".

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Here's some incentive to stick around for the next chapter.**

_**The girl's giggled as we sat in our tight circle, "okay Les, it's your turn" Kat began, " who would you rather spend the night with, Tyler Simms or…Reid Garwin?" she challenged with a smirk, accompanied by a chorus of 'oooos' from the pajama clad group.**_

"_**Kat that's not fair, how come Leslie get's the good question?" our friend Jennifer cut in indignantly, along with a few other girls.**_

_**Kat looked over at her with a stern expression, "Oh shut up you guys, you know that Leslie gets the question with Reid because he actually likes her and not you desperate wenches" she explained before turning back to me, "so what will it be my friend?"**_

**Who will Leslie choose? Stay tuned for next time to find out. **


End file.
